A Family Affair (1986)
Plot Overview Jason and Garrett try to get Jeff out of jail and to clear up the matter while Moretti enjoys his latest triumph. Jason accuses the district attorney of abusing his position for his vengeance against him. Conny calls Jeff's mother in Mexico and Frankie insists on coming back. Sable keeps telling Conny that she is willing to change, but Conny does not believe her, but after assuring Jason that she does accept Jeff and cares what happened to him, she manages to spend a night in Jason’s bed and must witness a phone call between Jason and Frankie. Fallon is worried about Jeff, but Miles does his best to cheer her up, telling her he would do everything in his part to help Jeff, which makes Fallon very happy. Garrett bails Jeff out, but keeps insists that it would be better if Jeff and Miles had solid alibis. Sable asks for Zach's help concerning Miles’ case. In order to disturb the harmony between Frankie and Jason, she makes Frankie believe that she and Jason had reconciled and made love again and that everything is all right now. She doesn't mention the fact that she is perfectly in the know that Frankie has divorced Roger. Conny asks Monica about the relevance of audio tapes in court. When Bliss wants to bring Sean's ring back, she meets Spiro Koralis in Zach's office. Later, Sean and Bliss say goodbye but they remain friends. Jason is still convinced that Zach is behind the mess with Miles and Jeff, he offers Powers to let him transport all the Carrington oil if he lets his boys off the hook. Zach repeats he's nothing to do with the matter, but lets Jason finally know that he hates his family because his father committed suicide after being ruined by Colby Enterprises. Miles confides to Monica that he is not able to say if he killed Mahoney or not, but his twin sister dismisses the mere possibility, she doesn't believe him capable of a murder. Zach wants Spiro to find out everything about the Mahoney case. He assures Sable that he's nothing to do with the whole thing. In Greece, a witness has turned up who claims to have seen Jeff. Frankie wants to accompany Jason to Greece and interprets his hesitation by assuming he still loves Sable, but Jason asks her to marry him. Sable finds out about Jason’s and Frankie’s traveling plans. She surprises them on the plane with the news that she will keep them company as "moral support." Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * Vincent Baggetta ... Asst. Dist. Atty. John Moretti * Ray Wise ... Spiro Koralis * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Evelyn Guerrero ... Jane * Mark McIntire ... Clerk * Michael Yhuelo ... Maitre D' Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Ken Harrison Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Richard M. Burlatsky Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Tracy Bousman Set Decoration by * James W. Payne Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jan Kemp .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Production details * Shooting Dates: From March 11, 1986 to March 19, 1986. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Sunkist Building, 14130 Riverside Drive, Sherman Oaks (Los Angeles). Quotes * '''Jason Colby: First Miles, now Jeff, damn it, Garrett, how can this be happening again? [Jeff enters] Jeff, how are you doing? Jason Colby: I'm fine. Just seems like all they're doing down here lately is booking Colbys. * Constance Colby: [to Sable] I must be losing my hearing. I could've sworn you said something nice. * Miles Colby: Relax, old Jeff's got the Colby machine behind him. We pack a whole lotta firepower. Fallon Colby: Will it be enough? Miles Colby: Hey, don't let dad hear you saying that, or mom. [impersonating Sable] Being a Colby, not enough? [and then Jason] That's treason! * Spiro Koralis: If you're here to answer the ad, you're hired. Bliss Colby: [chuckles] Don't you want to know about my shorthand? Spiro Koralis: You won't need it. How's your typing? Bliss Colby: Oh, about six and a half words a minute. Small words. Spiro Koralis: You must get top dollar for that kind of talent? Bliss Colby: About two thousand dollars a week at the moment. Spiro Koralis: Hm. Bliss Colby: Plus all the office supplies I can steal. And I don't do filing. Spiro Koralis: [smiles broadly] You've got the job. * Zach Powers: I don't know anything about these murders or why your boys have been charged. But I admit I'm enjoying this. Perhaps it's the fisherman in me. The great Jason Colby squirming like a worm on a hook. Jason Colby: Whatever happened, it wasn't in my time. Zach Powers: In your father's. And the father's sins are visited on his sons. Phillip is dead, so is Cecil. There is only you, Jason. Only you to pay for it. * Francesca Langdon: Jason, are you sure you want to marry me? We've been... a fantasy for each other for a long time. Aren't you used to what you have? It was good enough for 28 years. Are you sure you want to take the chance?